Drink You In
by Pemas
Summary: "Talk to me," Marceline barked. It gave her every ounce of the hardworking scientist's immersion. "Talk to me like I'm a person for once. Because I am."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

To say that Bubblegum annoyed her would be an understatement.

She _loathed _the girl.

She thought the princess was absolutely abhorrent. Bubblegum was interesting – she could say that – because of the way she had the ability to bring the hair on her nape to stand. The way she walked and talked were two things she observed. When she walked, she held the air around her. When she talked, she held the room. And it was like she was meddling because _this _was what the vampire queen was – she grasped people's attention. Seeing the pink ruler get more of it did things to her. She was sure to do something about it at least.

"Hey, Bonnibel." The princess, sipping on her tea, was looking bubbly in a bright, plump dress; but she squints her eyes at the vampire floating near. She gave a scowl, and Marceline had almost mirrored hers but smirked in lieu.

"Vampire queen." The princess nodded in acknowledgement, her forehead crinkling in a frown. "What are you doing here?" She sipped more.

Avoiding her question, Marceline hovered around more; toying with her teapot and softly hissing at the pleasant smell of fresh tea. "Your kids let me in, Bonnibel. Hey, that Peppermint Butler _tried _to stop me. But obviously, he failed." She inched closer, displaying her teeth in a smile, and faced the princess's flashing glare.

"Whatever," deadpanned Bonnibel, not so much like a princess. She wiped her lips and stood to leave. The vampire felt defeated, seeing she ceased to play with her strings. "Go away, Marceline."

It was odd – an eccentric feeling that made the queen shiver. Neither did the effect emanate from the groan of the table when Bubblegum bumped it, nor the clap of thunder outside. The princess did start at the boom, but Marceline did not quiver because of thunderstorms. The duo's eyes landed on each other briefly, scrutinizing as if looking for something, but after a second they separated, going different ways; the queen throwing a hiss over her shoulder and the princess uttering a "hmph" with a flip of her hair.

* * *

It was yet another gloomy day, a week since Marceline had visited the Candy Castle. No, she was not going to let Bubblegum dominate her like she was one of her people. She was not going to bring her to hiss and trail away. She was in a matter of a fact going to make the gummy lady beg for her to leave her kingdom – that is if the princess wanted her to stay away.

Well, of course she wanted the dark vampire to keep her distance. She _did _ask her to "go away" last time, but whatever. Marceline still wanted to bug her, maybe even just for fun.

She brought her bass guitar with her this time. She played with it on her way to the lab; she had persuaded that minty Peppermint to show her directions and give assurance that the geeky princess was indeed experimenting and solving math equations. The scared butler hobbled away after her quick interrogation, in shock. She shrugged it off, mentally nothing to warn the chump not to tell the princess about her threats and his shameful cowardice.

She scoffed when she pushed the door to the lap open with her foot. The walls were decorated with everything from science to algebra. The princess was so engrossed in her work, looking way serious in her white lab coat and goggles, her hair tied tight away from her face. She had to knock on the table to bring her back to Ooo.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum gasped, and _there it was again_; that weird twist in her stomach, that shocking crave. Marceline didn't know what to do with it and therefore she was stuck with it until she unraveled the steps on how to make it go away.

Marceline struck a quaver in response. "Bonnibel."

Bubblegum coughed in her hand, composing herself and pushing back a stand of hair away from her cheek. She took her goggles off and rubbed her eyes. All she did was sigh. The vampire saw she was exhausted.

"You look tired, _princess_. Have the bed bugs been biting?" Marceline said. Again, the princess was obviously irked but willed herself to keep her cool.

"No." Venom. There was venom in her voice. Brusque, ugly venom that was meant for Marceline to own. The vampire hissed, uncontrollable. "What is it you want, Marceline?" A loud bang on the table almost sent a glass tube out of its place.

"_Talk to me_," Marceline barked. _Barked_. It gave her every ounce of the hardworking scientist's immersion. _Now_. "Talk to me like I'm a person for once. Because I am."

Then she was on the ground, the guitar forced out of her hands.

It was uncomfortable on the floor even though it was squeaky clean. Her yelp was muffled by the mouth working frenetically on hers. Her hands were restrained, pinned down onto the tiles. With the body looming over hers and the lab coat falling around her sides as well, she gave in. It was a challenge – a temptation she didn't see coming. She was being enticed – _the vampire queen lured by the candy princess_.

To hell with her previous objectives.

Their lips moved in sync. Bubblegum pressed closer, her mouth surprisingly the taste of honey that made the vampire sigh and give in submission. Their tongues met and fought for domination. The princess pulled on Marceline's hair and the queen nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a delicious moan she would gladly take in. She loosened the princess's ponytail, and her hair tumbled down and around her face as she leaned away and stared into the vampire's dilated eyes.

It was only when the princess completely leaned away that Marceline realized Bubblegum was straddling her, down onto the place where she was ridiculously and vastly aroused. Bubblegum stood up from her place and Marceline felt incomplete, but the princess had only walked to the door to lock it. And when Marceline took note of the other's own objectives, she gulped; feeling more cowardly than Peppermint had ever been.

Bubblegum straddled her again with a wanton look plastered on her face. She wordlessly discarded her coat, rejecting her top after and _holy shit_. She was undressing herself right then and there and, honestly, the vampire queen couldn't and wouldn't just deny that she wanted this. Another epiphany: She _did _want this – she just didn't know it before.

Marceline clutched Bubblegum, bringing her down and urgently _tasting _her – trailing kisses over her neck and clavicle. She was wholly aware of her hunger and Bubblegum seemed to reciprocate. Marceline took her gray top off and attempted to push her boots off, too. The room was suddenly hot, with their bodies together and their breaths erratic and wild. She felt dizzy, but forced herself to focus on Bubblegum and Bubblegum only.

Fuck.

Bubblegum was already naked. Utterly unclothed from head to toe. And fuck fuck fuck Marceline couldn't help ravishing her with her eyes already. The princess bent down and whispered so delicately, wanting, "Take your clothes off and I'll treat you like a person."


End file.
